This new chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage and was discovered by me in 1976 growing among a group of chrysanthemum plants maintained at West Chicago, Ill., for breeding purposes. This plant attracted my attention because of its apparent superiority, in both vigor and growth, over the companion variety "Yellow Jacket" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,244). Accordingly, I reproduced the original plant at West Chicago, Ill., by means of cuttings for observation and test purposes and subsequently, under my direction, this plant was propagated by cuttings through successive generations for both garden and four inch pot culture, which showed that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This plant is now being propagated for commercial purposes at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla.